Tilting At Windmills
by Goldberry
Summary: A little adventure, a little romance, and a whole lot of fuuma shuriken. [NejiTen]
1. There's No Denying You

Author's Note: Finally, a multi-chaptered NejiTen! This idea hit me the other day and I just had to run with it. It is, again, set in the future. Neji and Tenten are both Chuunin and around sixteen. A little adventure, a little romance, and a whole lot of fuuma shuriken. :) Enjoy!

Tilting At Windmills

They were training at night again.

It was a cool one, too, the night wind caressing her face with cold fingers. Tenten didn't much care for low temperatures. They made handling steel difficult, especially with her bare hands, and she couldn't afford to make mistakes, not when she was with Neji. So she resigned herself to numb fingers and tightened her grip, directing all her focus on the man below her.

Standing on a tree limb as she was, she had a good view of his position. He was out in the open, unmoving, hands limp at his sides as he used his senses to find her. He knew her location, of course, but he had no idea how or when she would attack. They were testing his Kaiten, exploring the limits of Neji's chakra and range. Tenten had already attacked twice and had barely escaped her teammate's ultimate defense each time, saved only because Neji knew exactly what he was doing. She was definitely worn out though, the ground littered with her scattered weapons, and she was beginning to feel slightly light-headed, a problem she had been experiencing all day. She thought she might be getting a cold, not surprising considering all the bad weather training sessions they had had lately. It wasn't enough to make her miss a practice though.

With a small smile, she drew out the folded black metal of a fuuma shuriken, fanning out the shadow windmill until she could hold it by the circle in the middle, the four blades extended like fangs. She did not use fuuma shuriken often, mostly because they were large and she could only throw one at a time. They were good for testing her accuracy though, as well as for creating the boomerang effect that would force Neji to alter the direction of his Kaiten if he wanted to avoid it.

She smirked.

The shuriken left her hands with a whisper, slicing through the air like a knife. She moved upwards through the tree even as she kept an eye on Neji, watching him to turn to meet the spinning weapon.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Neji whirled and her shuriken skipped off the surface of his self-created whirlwind, rebounding only to began it's turn back to her. Tenten took that moment to send a flurry of kunai at Neji, hoping to distract him long enough for the fuuma shuriken to strike at him again.

Her kunai ended up embedded in the surrounding trees, the ground, and one even managed to fly right by her head as she descended. The fuuma shuriken hit Neji's ultimate defense again, grinding against his revolving shield before being sent on its way back to her with renewed force. Tenten _tsked_ to herself as she reached out to catch it just as a racking cough shook her, making her drop to one knee in the grass, a long cut appearing on her arm as she caught the shuriken awkwardly.

Clearing her throat, she hissed at her weakness, wondering why now of all times she had to get sick. Straightening from her crouch, she held the shuriken in front of her one-handed in order to take a look at her cut. She really was an idiot.

"You hurt yourself," Neji said, almost accusingly as he walked over to her, his white eyes fixed on the drip of her blood into the grass at her feet. She shook her head.

"It's shallow. I'm alright."

"You were coughing," he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. He frowned at her but she ignored him, letting the windmill-like shuriken fall to the ground so she could take a roll of bandages out of her waist pack.

"I'm alright," she repeated, seating herself so she could wrap her cut more effectively. To her surprise, Neji kneeled down in front of her, his hair falling over one shoulder as he took the roll of bandages from her hand. She smiled slightly as he started wrapping quickly and tightly, his fingers well accustomed to the familiar action.

"I didn't expect the fuuma," he told her after a moment, not really looking at her. She nodded absently, still watching him.

"I thought I would change things up a bit," she said, and then bit her lip. "Still, you learned all my moves a long time ago, Neji. I don't think I'm much of a challenge to you anymore. Maybe you should train with Gai-sensei, or— "

His hands paused. "You don't want to train with me anymore?"

She blinked. Ever since Gai-sensei had made Lee his priority, she and Neji had trained together, she throwing numerous weapons at him, he giving her a presentable target to try and hit. It was mutually beneficial, although she had always believed she got more out of it than Neji, whose ultimate defense made him impossible for someone like her to fight. The only thing she could possibly do to defeat him was barrage him until he finally ran out of chakra, something she did every now and then just to take him down a peg or two. Never once had she considered telling him to look for a different sparring partner. She had never been able to deny him anything.

"N..No, but— "

"Good." He cut her off flatly, ripping the end of her bandage off from the roll with his teeth. "Because training with anyone else would be a nuisance." He tied off her wrappings and then stood, turning away to return to the crater his Kaiten had created.

He spoke over his shoulder. "Shall we try scythes next?"

She smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Neji reread the scroll in his hands for the third time, committing it to memory even as he chafed at the thought of following its orders. It was a C Class Mission, not too easy, not too hard, but that wasn't what had set his teeth on edge the moment he had learned he and Tenten were being sent to a nearby village. It was the fact that they were being hired to reclaim a girl that had been kidnapped by what his employer thought had been a Rain-nin. A single ninja taking a girl right out of her bedroom? To Neji, that sounded like the story of runaway lovers escaping from the girl's arranged marriage, and he would be damned before being forced to drag back a screaming, wailing woman to her father.

Tenten seemed to find it all amusing.

"Well, we don't _really _know that the girl was involved with her kidnapper. It's possible she was taken against her will." A twitch of her lips betrayed what she thought of that idea. "Her father is obviously worried." She shrugged. "We won't really known until we get there anyway." A sneeze abruptly escaped her and she rubbed her nose apologetically. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting a cold."

She wrinkled her noise at him. "I am not," she said stubbornly. "Besides, I don't have time to get sick. The scroll says Ishin-san is expecting us by nightfall."

He tilted his head at her slightly, eyeing her pale complexion, the brightness of her eyes, the slow way in which she moved. She was definitely coming down with something but he agreed that they didn't have time to deal with it. All he could do was make sure she didn't over do things too much, something he didn't mind doing as he was sure their late night training sessions had contributed to her current state.

Without a word, he leaned down and hefted his pack along with hers, slinging them both over his shoulder and eliciting a slightly annoyed sound from his teammate.

"Neji, I can carry my own pack…"

He started walking. "I know."

After a moment, she fell instep beside him and they headed out the gates of Konoha towards what was probably going to turn out to be an idiotic tale of two lovers.

Neji struggled not to sigh.

It was going to be long day.

To be continued…


	2. I Want To Be Here

**Tilting At Windmills   
**Chapter Two

"It's really unfortunate," Ishin-san told her that night as he took her into his daughter's empty room, his dark eyes solemn. He folded his arms into his robes, lost for the moment in memories. "Two days ago I told her of the contract I had signed with the Hizaki family. For her to marry into their clan would bring the village a great deal of protection. The Hizakis are powerful ninjas and I thought it was a stroke of luck that their youngest son agreed to wed Nanabi." A sad exhale left his lips. "She was horrified at the news and angry that I would trade her for the safety of the village. She locked herself in her room and I did not see her, thinking she just needed some time. This morning we found her window open and Nanabi gone as if she had never been here." He closed his eyes briefly, painfully. "If only I had checked on her."

Tenten crossed the darkened room, letting her gaze wander over trinkets and pictures. It was completely different from her own room that practically bristled with weapons, both finished and unfinished. Nanabi's room was… pretty, soft, and very feminine. Tenten knew that if she were to look, the girl's closet would be full of bright dresses and boxes of jewelry. She smiled slightly. This could have been her life if she had not chosen the path of ninja.

"You can't blame yourself, Ishin-san," she said, taking a look at the window. It had not been tampered with since they had found it open and the cold night wind blew through the room, making Nanabi's curtains flutter. The crisp air made Tenten sneeze. _Dang it, not now! _She leaned out onto the sill, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she searched for signs that someone had forcibly opened it from the outside.

There were none.

Tenten straightened. "You reported that you saw a Rain-nin. Can you describe him?" She watched him carefully as he answered.

"I did not see him, but my younger daughter did. She didn't understand at the time that he was a threat, but she told me that she saw him the night Nanabi disappeared. She said he carried an umbrella and she drew me the symbol on his forehead protector. He was definitely a Rain-nin and he was outside this house. I could only assume he was the one who took her."

"I see," she replied, noncommittally. "Ishin-san, we will find your daughter for you and bring her back safely, but I will need to speak with your youngest. If she could describe him for me, it will be very helpful."

Nanabi's father nodded. "Of course, but I'm afraid she has already been put to bed due to the late hour. Perhaps you could talk with her in the morning. I'm sure that both you and your teammate are tired as well." Tenten bowed in acceptance and Ishin turned, beckoning her. "I will show you where you may sleep."

She followed him to the lower level of the house and blinked at the comfortable room he showed her. There was a single bed with what looked to be the softest sheets she had ever seen, along with a wooden dresser and two chairs that already held their packs…

Their packs.

She felt her breath quicken as she noticed the futon that had been set up on the other side of the bed, a folded blanket and pillow at the bottom. Her eyes widened.

"I hope you and your partner are comfortable here. Please let one of the servants know if you need anything."

"Ah, T..Thank you, Ishin-san," she stammered, off balance. He bowed slightly.

"It is the least I can do for the ninja that will find my daughter."

He took his leave then, wishing her a good night before disappearing and leaving her standing stricken in the doorway, trying to figure out if what she was feeling was terrible or wonderful. She thought it might be a little of both.

What was Neji going to think when he found out they were sharing a room?

Sighing, she stepped inside finally, closing the door behind her. Well, they were at the whim of their host so what could she really do about it? Yes, that was a good argument. She would be sure use it if he gave her trouble. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't slept near each other before, and in much less hospitable circumstances. Tenten relaxed. Yes, everything was going to be fine. They could handle it.

To distract herself, Tenten decided to get ready for bed as Ishin-san had indicated. She couldn't really do anything more until the morning and she knew that if she didn't get some sort of rest soon, the cold she seemed to be wavering on getting might render her useless to their mission. Besides, Neji had gone out to talk to some of the villagers as well as Nanabi's closest friends to see what they knew about the girl's disappearance so, for the moment, she had some privacy.

She smiled to herself.

Really, she didn't know what Neji was so grumpy about. This mission was turning out rather well already.

* * *

He felt her wake the moment he stepped into the room and watched with appreciation as she rolled over in her bed, half-asleep with kunai in hand. He smirked and closed the door. 

"It's me."

Her hand dropped and she made some sort of sleepy noise at him which he couldn't translate but found surprisingly endearing nevertheless. He stepped farther into the room as she turned onto her side, eyes closing again, her unbound hair making a fan across her pillow. He wanted to ask her what she had learned from Ishin but decided it could wait. He was too tired to make her get up and the knowledge that she was getting sick still lurked within the corners of his mind. So he would let her sleep and get some rest as well. They could start fresh in the morning.

He took off his shoes and shirt, tucking them back into his pack along with his forehead protector. He took the tie out of his hair as well, letting it fall down his back where it may. Flinging out his blanket, he adjusted his pillow and was preparing to lay down when he heard her voice again, soft and slurred.

"Good night, Neji."

Something about her tone made him turn to look at her, his colorless eyes seeing much even without his Byakugan. Despite himself he went to her side, leaning over the bed to place his palm over her forehead. She watched him complacently, long since having learned to trust him.

"You've got a mild fever," he said quietly after moment, waiting for her reaction. She only smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let it get in the way," she murmured, still not quite awake. "I won't hinder you."

He stood there a moment, unmoving, struck by something he didn't have a name for. Then he dropped his hand away from her body and went into their bathroom, sticking a washcloth under the cold water and bringing it back to fold across her forehead, placing it there gently enough not to startle her.

She gasped a little at the coldness against her warm skin and her eyes widened but she soon settled as he watched her, his expression solemn.

"You've never hindered me," he told her, wondering if she was aware enough to understand him. Her lips curved and her fingers settled over his, curling into his palm in a gesture that made something crystal-hard ease inside his chest.

She said and did nothing more, already dreaming hazy dreams, but he stayed by her for a long time, still holding her hand and wondering why he felt he shouldn't let go. It came to him as he watched her breathe.

He wanted to be there in case she needed him.

* * *

Tenten woke early as she was prone to do, blinking in the semi-darkness of the room, trying to get her bearings. She sat up slightly on her elbows, her legs moving under the covers as she noticed Neji sitting near his futon, legs crossed and eyes closed as he appeared to meditate. For some reason she felt her heart flutter a bit faster as she realized he was shirtless and that his dark hair dripped over his shoulders as free as hers. 

And then she saw the curse seal.

There were no bandages or forehead protector to hide it from her. It was simply there, a permanent reminder that Neji's life could be taken at any moment, at any time if the head family felt it was necessary. She had learned about it a long time ago and it never really bothered her unless she saw it. _It belongs to him_, she thought, and wondered if it was a mental betrayal to think so. Of course she wished he had never had to go through that, but there was also a part of her that, to use Neji's words, knew he was _destined _to bear it and defeat it. He would be the one to change the Hyuuga clan forever, she believed it.

Lying back down, she hugged her pillow and watched him patiently, not willing to disturb the only serene moment they would probably have all day. When he finally opened his eyes a few minutes later, she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Neji."

He blinked as if she had said something odd before replying. "Aa." His eyes analyzed her and she shifted, wondering what he saw. "Your fever is gone."

She felt her forehead automatically, surprised. "I was sick last night?" She didn't remember being sick. In fact, she didn't even remember Neji coming in.

He stood, barely glancing at her as he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "It's alright. You're well enough this morning." The door closed behind him and she had the sudden urge to throw a pillow at it. She hated it when he didn't tell her things, and obviously something had happened last night. She only hoped it wasn't anything too embarrassing. Oh was she going to let him have it the next time they trained together.

Grumbling to herself, she got out of bed and got dressed, sitting down in front of the dresser mirror in order to tie her hair in her usual buns. Neji came out again when she was halfway done, looking his usual self, and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her finish as he spoke.

"I spoke to some of that girl's friends last night," he started, and Tenten mentally shook her head in exasperation. Any girl that was not a ninja was spoken of in the same tone, _that girl_. "They mentioned something about a man she had been seeing by the name of Mikuro."

"Hizaki Mikuro?" she questioned, her words muffled by the hair tie in her mouth.

"No, I think it was Tenma, Tenma Mikuro. I believe her father was unaware of their relationship. If she wanted out of her marriage contract, it's possible she ran away with this boy." He looked disgusted with that thought, and she knew why. Neji didn't like people who ran away from their fate. He liked people who fought it. "What did Ishin tell you?"

She finished her last bun and dropped her arms to find his eyes in the mirror. "That she wasn't very thrilled with marrying into the Hizaki household and locked herself in her room for an entire day. His youngest daughter says she saw a Rain-nin outside the house the night Nanabi disappeared." Tenten frowned. "I'm tempted to believe she ran away with this Mikuro boy as you said, but where does this Rain-nin fall into that? There were no signs of a struggle in the girl's room."

"Can you talk to the girl?" he asked after a moment. "We'll need to know exactly what she saw. If Rain-nin are involved…"

"It could get messy," she finished for him, and nodded. "Ishin-san said I could speak with her this morning."

"Good. Let's split up again. You talk to the little girl. I'm going to take a look outside the house. If a ninja was here recently, the Byakugan will show me." He stood and started towards the door. "Tenten…"

She turned in her chair, instantly alert because he had used her name. "Yes?"

"Watch yourself. It would be inconvenient if you were to get sick again."

She couldn't help but grin at his back, hearing inside his words what he really meant to say. "I'll be careful," she promised and watched him leave soundlessly.

What in the world had _happened _last night?

* * *

"It turns out the girl only got a distant look at him, although she did draw the symbol on his forehead protector again. It was a Rain-nin alright," she told him when she saw him again that afternoon. "He was even carrying an umbrella." She twirled her dinner knife through her fingers idly. They were seated at a local restaurant enjoying a quick lunch before heading out to visit Tenma Mikuro's place together, which was looking more and more like a good hiding place for the missing Nanabi. 

"Ah, I thought so," Neji replied, leaning back in his chair. "There wasn't much to see in the woods around the house, but there was definitely someone there the night that girl disappeared. He did not leave many signs, but she was not so careful."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "So what do we think? That Nanabi's boyfriend, Mikuro, hired a Rain-nin to 'kidnap' her for him?"

"If that's so, then it's important we find Mikuro right away. His house is on the other side of town." He pushed back his chair and rose just as a man approached them, moving with the sure steps of a trained ninja.

"Are you the two ninja Ishin-san hired?" he asked, eyeing them both, especially Tenten. Neji frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, narrowing colorless eyes. The man gave them an oily smile.

"I am Hizaki Kei, the youngest son of the Hizaki house. Nanabi was promised to me."

Tenten felt herself stiffened at the young man's insolence and she stabbed her knife into the tabletop coolly. "We're here to investigate her kidnapping. What do you want?"

"My, are all female ninja so touchy?" he asked, and had the nerve to reach out and caress the side of her face. "Or just the pretty ones?"

She didn't jerk out of his grasp like any other girl might have, instead she sat perfectly still and smirked at him as if he were a bug beneath her shoe. "I'd advise you not to touch me if you want to keep your arm."

The smug expression left Hizaki's face as he became aware of Neji standing next to him. He was holding up two fingers surrounded by visible chakra, ready to stab them into Hizaki's arm at a moment's notice and render it useless.

Nanabi's fiancée dropped his hand quickly.

"I came to warn you," he said, angry at having been made a fool of. "If you think Nanabi ran away, you're wrong. She was stolen by Tenma Mikuro. He's had a crush on her since they were children and when he heard about her marriage to me, he snapped."

"And you have proof of this?" Tenten asked, doubtfully. Kei looked her directly in the eye.

"Mikuro used to be my best friend. I know him better than anyone else. What do you think?"

"_I _think you should leave the investigation to us," Neji said firmly, and his tone left no room for argument. Kei shrugged but she could tell he was insulted.

"Fine. Have it your way. But take a look at Tenma Mikuro. You might just find what you're looking for." He turned and strode out of the restaurant and Neji stared after him with the sort of look she knew meant there would be a fight if the two met again.

Tenten shook her head slightly. _Boys_.

"Neji," she called to him quietly, watching as he finally turned towards her as if waking from dark thoughts. She rose from the table and smiled at him, trying to restore in him the sense of calm she had felt that morning. "Well, shall we go? This Mikuro fellow is getting more and more interesting."

"Aa," he said after a moment, relaxing slightly.

"Well then," she said, and looped an arm through his before he could react, half dragging him out the door as if they were still children in the Academy.

"Don't pull," he grumbled at her, but he didn't try to escape, and for the first time in days, Tenten detected a trace of humor in his features. She smiled inwardly.

It was going to be a good day.

To be continued…


	3. You're In My Veins

Author's Notes: Wow, I must say I adore this fandom. Everyone who has reviewed has been so kind. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So a hug to everyone because I feel mushy.

And a few answers to some reviewer questions:   
**SxStrngSamurai13: **Tenten learns the name "Hizaki" from Ishin-san at the beginning of the last chapter, although he doesn't give her the first name. When Neji says Nanabi was seeing a guy named Mikuro, Tenten thought it might have been the Hizaki's youngest son, the one Nanabi was engaged to since she never heard his first name. Instead, Neji tells her that it's a different man altogether and that his name is Tenma Mikuro. Nanabi's fiancée is Hizaki Kei, which you meet at the end. Hope that clears that up. Whew! I was afraid I'd made a horrible mistake somewhere. :)

A special thanks to **Dragon Man 180 **for making me laugh myself silly with your line "I pity the idiot who makes a move on Tenten while Neji isn't around to save the guy from a kunai in the nards." ROTHFLMAO.

And **teamgaifan,** there's a fuuma shuriken in this one just for you. ;)

FYI: Kage Shuriken no Justu Shadow Shuriken Technique

**Tilting At Windmills   
**Chapter Three

The road to the Tenma house was little more than a beaten path. The manor itself seemed to lay a little to the south of the village, alone and isolated and surrounded by tall, branching trees. Tenten still hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of the actual house but she was sure they must be getting close, especially since she got more and more tense as they continued, her fingers itching to hold the kunai in her waist pouch. She wasn't sure what was making her so anxious but she could tell that Neji felt it too, his gray-white eyes scanning the canopy above them more than usual.

They managed to continue on under the tension until Tenten felt herself actually come to a stop, shaking with the desire to move but unable to.

"N..Neji…"

He moved in front of her, so close she could have reached out and leaned against him if she wanted to. He was watching the trees again, his brows drawn together as he concentrated. They must be near the Tenma estate by now. What was this feeling that prevented them from progressing?

At his side, Neji's fingers moved and Tenten read them as they produced words. _We're being watched. _She nodded, knowing he could see the motion despite the fact she was behind him, and then stiffened as the familiar hiss of steel through air caught her ears.

A hurricane of steel needles came flying at them without warning, barely rustling the leaves they passed. In well synchronized moves born from years of training together, Tenten crouched down, hands against the ground and one knee bent. Above her, Neji spun.

"Kaiten!"

It was something she never got used to, being inside the whirlwind of Neji's chakra. They had only discovered it was possible for her to be within it a few years ago when Neji was forced to protect her unconscious body during the Chuunin exams. For the seconds it took him to complete it, she was breathing inside a void, a silent world of silver and green.

The needles were spun back on their thrower with little effort.

Neji came to a stop, looking upwards. "Tenten!"

She grinned at his command. "Alright!" With a surge of strength, she jumped upwards, twisting in midair so that she could watch the ground as she flew. An impression of movement caught her eyes and she flung shuriken at it, following close behind her weapons.

A Rain-nin was waiting for her in the trees.

She landed in front of him, smirking. "Weapons are useless against me," she told him as he showed her the needles between his fingers.

"They are only a warning," he said calmly. "I do not wish to fight you unless you insist on continuing. Please turn back."

She was not dissuaded. "We've come for Nanabi. Her family is worried. If you don't want to fight, then you should let us pass. We're not going to hurt anyone."

He shook his head as if the situation was unfortunate. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I have my mission, as you have yours." He slipped into a battle stance. "Shall we begin then?"

"As you wish," she sighed, and proceed to back flip off the branch, free falling as the Rain-nin followed, his movements almost too fast to be seen. He reached the ground before her, something she had counted on, and she drew out a scroll, opening and letting it unroll with a flick of her wrist, graceful calligraphy wrapping around her as she pivoted in midair.

With the soft scream of descending steel, she flung weapons at him with perfect accuracy, making him backtrack in order to escape being hit. He was forced to step into the trees for cover and she slapped the falling scroll one more time, her fingers curling around the axis of a fuuma shuriken before she descended as well, crouched in the empty road with total confidence.

As planned, Neji had disappeared, headed towards the Tenma house for reconnaissance, leaving her to deal with the single Rain-nin. For some reason he had seemed reluctant to allow her to fight alone. She would have said he might even have been _worried_ except that that was a word she had never connected to Neji. At least, not in relation to herself. She had sent him on his way, of course, telling him she could very well take care of herself if they ran into trouble. Their mission was to find Nanabi and they couldn't do that if they were stopped from reaching the Tenma manor.

She straightened, raising the fuuma shuriken in front of her face, gazing through the fanned blades to where her opponent was hidden.

"You're not going to win here," she told him, and watched as another flurry of senbon came her way. She twisted the fuuma shuriken, sending it rotating into a blur and it spun the slender needles away, some of them embedding themselves into the ground where they hissed as they ate at the vegetation. She blinked.

Poison?

Without using her hands, she back flipped into the brushes to regroup, watching for any sign of movement from across the road. One hand patted her pockets, searching for antidote when she realized it was all still in her pack back in their room. She snorted softly.

Well, she'd just have to not get hit then.

Folding the fangs of the fuuma shurken together, she made a single long weapon and stabbed it into the ground while reaching for a kunai and slipping it between her teeth. She then hefted the compacted windmill shuriken into her hands and decided to get it all over with.

She somersaulted into the road, lifting the shuriken as he attacked her physically, realizing his needles could not be used at a distance, not with her. He stabbed at her with a kunai and as his arm came within reach, she flipped the fuuma shuriken, sending it's blades cascading out in a circle to catch his wrist, slicing deeply into it before he realized his mistake.

He jumped backwards, strangely silent despite the fact that he had just received a critical cut along the veins in his wrist. He was moving backwards, away from her, probably to take cover again and revise his strategy. Tenten didn't let him.

She followed by throwing the fuuma shuriken after him and dropping her kunai into her free hand, her voice echoing off the trees.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"

He deflected the first fuuma shurken with his kunai. The second hit him square in the back and his eyes widened in surprise as he fell slowly to his knees, panting. It was not a killing move and so she stayed where she was, watching as he fell forward into the dirt, the shadow windmill rising from his body like some dark cross.

When she was sure he was unconscious, she stepped forward and immediately staggered. Dizzy, she reached out to the nearest tree, her vision doubling briefly until there were two of him, two windmills, and two senbon in her shins as she looked down.

She laughed shortly, amazed. She hadn't even felt it hit her.

Sliding down against the tree trunk, she fumbled the needle out of her leg, using her kunai to deepen the wound, her poisoned blood spilling onto the ground. It wasn't enough, of course, but it would buy her some time until Neji returned and they could get the antidote.

Leaning her head back, she looked up at the sunlight filtering in through the canopy and sighed.

He wasn't going to be happy with her.

* * *

Neji had seen many things in his life, but never anything as disconcerting as the scene that awaited him when he arrived back at the road. He approached cautiously, his Byakugan activated in case Tenten and the Rain-nin were still fighting. They were not. Instead, what he saw made him inhale sharply as he sped through the trees like wind, descending from them to suddenly appear at her side. 

Yards away, a bloody fuuma shuriken lay on its side, the Rain-nin nowhere to be seen.

"Tenten…" he said with quiet intensity, kneeling by her and letting his eyes fall on the still bleeding cut on her leg. His expression tightened at the amount of blood she had lost. Cursing, he shook her shoulder gently, watching her dark eyes flutter open from the half-doze she had been occupying. She smiled when she realized who he was.

"Neji, did you find Nanabi?"

He scoffed. "Never mind that. What happened? Your poisoned." Without waiting for her to respond, he took out a roll of bandages, wrapping her leg to stop the bleeding. It had been quick thinking to let the poison drain out but if she lost anymore blood, it could be very dangerous.

She winced at his ministrations but replied steadily. "I didn't feel him hit me." Her eyes went to her shuriken in the road. "I didn't see him leave either. I…feel pretty horrible."

Neji snorted but said nothing as he helped her stand. She wobbled, trembling on only one leg, her hand gripping his shirt as he put an arm around her shoulders to steady her. He frowned as his eyes picked up her laboring heart rate and shallow breathing.

"_Tch_, you're lucky, you know that?" He bent down, put an arm under her legs and lifted her easily, eliciting a sound of surprise from her as she hung on to his neck. "He could have killed you just sitting there."

"Sorry," she murmured against his chest and he paused, breathing in to calm himself. He hadn't meant to make her apologize, he just… Whenever she got hurt, he…

"You wounded him," he said after a moment, tightening his hold on her. "That will slow him down for awhile, perhaps enough for us to catch him." He released his Byakugan, the strain leaving his voice. "You did well."

"Neji," she whispered, dark eyes shimmering up at him as if she had seen something in him even he did not know about. He swallowed and avoided looking at her. Instead, he took off towards town, flying from tree limb to tree limb, impeded not at all by Tenten's weight.

By the time they reached their employer's house, however, Tenten was shivering, a sign of blood loss, and Neji was tired. Too tired even for manners as he kicked open the front door, startling the servants and Ishin who looked up, surprised. At the moment, he didn't care that he was a guest in the man's house or that he had just barged in.

At that moment, he was Hyuuga Neji and he was _not_ in a good mood.

"She's been poisoned," he said shortly, striding past them and towards the bedroom where he knew Tenten kept a variety of antidotes in her pack. He heard Ishin give orders to his servants for them to bring a first aid kit and to assist the two ninja with whatever they needed. Neji ignored him, hurrying into the guest room and laying Tenten down on the mattress as easily as possible so as not to quicken the poison's circulation.

"It's… not that bad," she said, between chattering teeth and spasms of pain. He grit his own teeth and crossed to their packs, taking out vials of antidote. One he held up briefly to the light before sitting next to her, propping her up enough so she could swallow.

Pulling the cork out, he brought the vial to her lips. "Drink," he ordered, and supported her as she did so, easing her clenched jaw with two fingers so she could open her mouth enough.

And he sat there, Tenten's head in his lap as the antidote did its work, her fingers reaching out to his and holding them tightly, convulsively. Neji returned her grip with equal strength, silently willing her to recover quickly.

When Ishin appeared in the doorway minutes later, watching the two of them worriedly, Neji looked up, his face and voice emotionless.

"I found your daughter."

To be continued…


	4. Be My Fantasy

WARNING! Adult situations within (sorta, you'll see what I mean). Read at your own discretion. The song lyrics used in his chapter are from "Indio" by See Saw. Listen to it while you read this if you can, it will mean a whole lot more.

This is an interlude chapter, meaning there's little action or plot progression, but plenty of building romance. Which is not that easy to do with Neji but I think I somehow managed it by casting him into a state of confusion and frustration. Just the way we like him, right? ;)

**Tilting At Windmills   
**Chapter Four

"Neji…"

That husky whisper of his name made something molten coil within in him, a low growl rising in his throat as he bent to kiss her, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. She moaned against his mouth, spurring him, her soft lips pliant against his as he dominated her, pushing her back until her knees buckled against the mattress and they fell in a tangle of limbs onto the sheets.

His body was burning, his mind on fire as kissed down her jaw line to the delicate hollow at the base of her throat, his lips grazing the pulse point beating wildly there. Her hands were in his hair, long locks of it dripping over her body like dark silk, and her smoky eyes watched as he undid the clasps on her shirt, pushing aside the annoying material.

He paused only once, only for a second, but a blush rose on her cheeks nevertheless. He leaned forward until he could meet her gaze, never meaning anything more in his life than the words that finally spilled out of him.

"Your beautiful." His lips moved against satin skin and she arched against him. "And you're mine."

"Yours," she gasped back, incoherent. "Always yours, Neji."

He groaned as her nails slid down his back.

"Neji…"

"Neji…"

"Neji!"

He jerked upright, wild-eyed, almost panting for air, his body tense and restless and unfilled. Tenten was beside him, watching him carefully, her long hair disheveled as if she had woken suddenly out of sleep, the moonlight turning her skin milk-white and her eyes into diamonds.

For one brief moment he was caught within the vestiges of his dream and reality, and he leaned forward, acting on instinct alone. Tenten blinked and said his name, breaking the spell.

"Neji?"

A husky whisper..

In an instant, he was up and off the bed, off balance and so out of control he didn't know how to right himself. Running a hand raggedly through his hair, he glanced at her and took a breath, steadying his voice.

"I'm going out," he said roughly, turning on his heel, not caring if she thought he had gone crazy. He couldn't stay there, not with her so close to him, so… He had to get _out_. He needed to run, to train, to do anything except think of her. She was his _teammate_, he had no right to dream of her that way. No right to hear her moans, or feel her skin against his palms, or think of her as _his…_

He stalked out of the house like a thunderstorm, walking so fast one might never know he was escaping. Shirtless, tousled, and frustrated, Hyuuga Neji was in the mood to fight someone, something, _anything_.

Hizaki Kei presented himself.

* * *

Tenten sat on her bed for a good ten minutes after Neji left, stunned and confused about what had just happened. She had been sleeping off the after effects of the antidote she had taken when she had heard Neji murmur something in his sleep. Surprisingly, he had been laying next to her as if he too had slipped into dreams while waiting for her to wake up. Not that she was complaining, mind you. After all these years, she couldn't fool herself when it came to him. Still, it had seemed like he was having a bad dream and she had woken him, thinking to bring him out of it. 

Instead he had looked at her with something primal in his translucent eyes and she had actually felt her body temperature rise several degrees as he had leaned forward to… to what? And then he had left, just like that, without explaining anything, leaving her to draw her own conclusions.

Tenten didn't know what to think.

Turning her head towards the open window, she closed her eyes as the cool night wind washed through her loose hair, ruffling the mussed bed sheets and calming her heart.

She and Neji had always had a sort of unspoken companionship. Never once, in all their time together since the Academy, had he ever looked upon her as weak, or as some silly female that he had to put up with just because she was on his team. Even when she had lost against Temari in her first Chuunin exam, he had come to the hospital afterwards, remarking only that she had fought well. They had become friends, best friends, if she dared to go that far. She knew more about him than anyone else, enough that she had decided long ago to do anything she could for him. They had trained together for years, long after Gai-sensei had taken Lee under his wing. The three of them were a team, but she and Neji were a partnership. He understood her limits and never seemed to mind that they were below his. She, in return, withstood his power, challenged it, molded it.

He never trained with anyone else again.

She couldn't say that she understood all the intricacies of their relationship. All she could say was that she had never been like the other girls, not with her hidden stocks of weapons, and her very physical way of fighting. And he had never been like the other boys, always distant and silent and seeing things other people never did, even when he wasn't looking.

She smiled privately to herself.

What she lacked, Neji had, and what he was missing, she gave without question. The thought made her laugh softly. Perhaps together they made one whole person.

Which was why it hurt her that she couldn't understand what he was feeling. It hurt her, but she knew he would back in a couple of hours. No matter what happened or what he went through, Neji always returned.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Tenten rested her chin on them and watched the stars twinkle outside, waiting.

* * *

She was singing when he returned. 

It was something he had not witnessed often. She seemed to think he would see it as some girly habit that she had forgotten to pack away with the rest of her childhood, and so would only sing when she was sure he wouldn't hear her. He had heard her song for the first time about a year ago during a training session. She had worn him down until his chakra levels had been exhausted, something she liked to do with him when she thought he was getting too arrogant. After the following period of weary unconsciousness, he had awakened to find his head in her lap as she sang over him in a soft, fumbling, all too real way. She had always had a pleasant speaking voice, but before that time he had never heard her so much as hum.

At that time he had kept his eyes closed, simply listening, and he did the same now, halting outside the half open door to take in her melody, his stomach twisting as he realized it was a lament.

Suddenly, I remembered a sad song   
Though it was night, I went underwater in a blanket of summer   
Even if I had to quicken my pace in the cool rain,   
I would cry if I didn't find something I lost… your song.

He pushed open the door, a slight creak giving away his presence and making her turn, eyes wide, hair sliding over her shoulders. He closed the door behind him and she gasped at his appearance.

"Neji! What happened to you?" She made as if to rise from the bed but he went to her instead, telling her to stay seated with just a look.

"I ran into Hizaki Kei," he told her flatly, raising one hand to a shallow cut on his cheek. The ninja hadn't been that bad, really.

Tenten sighed. "I hope you took him to a doctor. You didn't leave his body lying in the street, did you? If Ishin-san finds out you beat up his daughter's fiancée…"

He shook his head and sat down next to her, rung out. "He'll be fine." A smirk. "After about a week or so."

She paused then and looked away. "And you? Are you alright?"

It was a moment before he could answer. Years ago he wouldn't even have bothered. "I'm… tired."

Her expression softened and she pulled on his arm, motioning for him to lay his head in her lap. He did so without hesitation, stretching out on her bed, his head pillowed on her thighs. He closed his eyes.

And after a few silent minutes, asked her to sing.

On the way back home, without releasing your fingers in my mind,   
the sound of the distant train changed into a gentle sea rumbling,   
…together with us

I called out for you when I was a child, toward Indio's south   
We were together before the ship left, then I wrote in my notebook   
The sun was not clouded in that dry wind   
Only I am wandering through the illusionary land, even now

I don't want to forget what you have given me   
And I'll listen carefully to the sea rumbling far away... alone

As she trailed off, her fingers hesitantly lifted to stroke his hair, as if she thought he needed soothing. For a brief moment, he thought about telling her to stop, that he didn't want someone to comfort him, but the words wouldn't leave his lips. So he laid there, her touch smoothing his ragged nerves despite the fact he would never admit it. Did she know him so well that she knew what he needed before even he did? Could he say that he knew _her_ that deeply?

"You found Nanabi," she said confidently after a moment, as if it was something she had never doubted. He didn't open his eyes.

"She's at the Tenma house."

He felt her nod. "I thought so. I can't say I would do any differently."

He scoffed. "Yes you would. You would fight it."

She laughed softly. "That's true, but if I was cornered, if I was sure there was no other way and someone who loved me was waiting for me… I would go to him."

He digested this for a moment before speaking somewhat reluctantly. "We'll have to bring her back."

"Of course." And she was Tenten again, a ninja, no longer mysterious and singing in the dark, but a warrior who knew when to follow orders and when to follow dreams.

"But not until the morning," he told her, feeling the urge to give her something, that _other _her that would surrender for such a notion as 'love'. The fingers running absently through his hair stilled and he heard a smile in her voice.

"Yes, not until the morning. Until then, let her have her fantasies."

And Neji did.

To be continued…


	5. If You're a Dream, Then Come True

**Tilting At Windmills   
**Chapter Five

"Ishin-san, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Tenten said the next morning, leaning forward earnestly. She was sitting at the dining room table, elbows against the polished wood as she pleaded with her employer. Ishin-san watched her steadily, hearing her but obviously not agreeing. "We are sure that this Rain-nin we encountered was hired to kidnap Nanabi and take her to the Tenma estate. The fact that he fought with me is evidence that they mean to keep her there." _Or to keep away those that might bring her back against her will_. "If we go there, like this…"

She made a motion towards the sun dress she was wearing, a pale blue with the hem stopping above her knees. Ishin's servants had even styled her hair, letting it fall in carefully created waves to her shoulders. She felt made up like a doll and it was a very uncomfortable feeling, especially since she was sure fighting in a dress was going to be torture.

Unfortunately, Ishin-san was being rather stubborn.

"If she was seeing this Tenma boy, as you say, then she might not want to return," he said quietly. "I can see that you are already aware of this and that you're mission was to find her no matter what. Still, I do not want her to be unhappy, and I don't want another fight between ninja on my hands, especially against one that was probably hired to _protect_ my daughter from anyone trying to locate her." He sighed. "It might be asking a lot, but please, go to the Tenmas and speak with them. If this can be resolved peacefully…" He trailed off and Tenten sat back, knowing she was beaten.

Leaning against the wall behind her, arms folded over the white, button down shirt he was wearing, Neji spoke evenly. "And if she doesn't wish to return?"

Ishin was silent for a moment. "Then take her."

Saying nothing, Neji unfolded himself from the wall and left the room, heading outside and into the street. Tenten followed his signal and rose, bowing slightly before joining her teammate, shielding her eyes from the sudden sunlight. They walked a discreet distance away before speaking.

"This is ridiculous!" she moaned, plucking at her dress. "Just because we're not wearing our forehead protectors doesn't mean we're not ninja. We may _look _less threatening, but it's not going to fool that Rain-nin. What makes him think they'll even let us inside the gates?"

Neji, who had tied a dark strip of cloth over his curse seal, answered, "If we ask just to speak with her, that girl will allow us to enter. Once we're inside, it will be easy to capture her."

She looked over at him, trying not to notice how handsome he looked in casual clothes, her voice slightly worried. "Neji, all I have are my scrolls." She patted the small purse slung over her shoulder for emphasis. "I'll have to have time and room to activate them, and I doubt that the Rain-nin will give it to me."

"Don't forget that he's injured now, he'll be slower, even if only a little. Besides," his voice dropped, "you won't be fighting him. I will."

She nodded. It was not a surprise. "And I'll get Nanabi."

"Yes."

She halted and reached out to grab his hand lightly, stopping him. He turned halfway towards her and she gazed with determination into his colorless eyes.

"Promise me that we'll talk to them first," she said, "If that doesn't work, then we can do it your way, but… Promise me we'll try to persuade her to come back on her own."

He looked surprised at her request and perhaps… annoyed? It was so hard to tell sometimes, those eyes revealed only what he wished and nothing more.

And then his low voice reached her, it's unique hollowness making her heart beat faster. "I promise."

She exhaled in relief and smiled at him. "Thank you… Neji."

His name seemed to do something to him because his eyes flickered and he turned away, resuming their trek towards the Tenma manor. Surprisingly, he did not release her hand and so she was taken with him, pulled along in the wake of Hyuuga Neji as she always had been.

Only this time, it was _his _will.

They stayed like that, hand in hand, even as they walked the winding path they had descended down the day before. Once again, they felt the tension of the mysterious Rain-nin watching them and Tenten's fingers tightened around Neji's as she fought a silent battle against the ninja's unseen gaze.

It was a relief when they actually reached the gates without being challenged, the Rain-nin dropping from the trees to land right in front of them, a small grimace dodging his features as he straightened. It looked like Neji was right, she _had _hurt him.

"Welcome to the Tenma estate," the ninja said politely. "I've let you come this far out of curiosity alone, but I can't let you go any farther without hearing your business."

"We're here to see Nanabi," Tenten told him, dropping her arm as Neji released her hand in preparation to fight. "We'll fight if we must, but we would much rather see this resolved without kunai. If it is possible, we would like to speak with Nanabi peacefully."

She had thought he might hate her for the wound she had given him, but the Rain-nin bowed slightly in her direction as if she had not just the day before plunged a fuuma shuriken into his back.

"That is very wise," he said kindly, "though, perhaps, naïve. Still, Nanabi-sama wishes to speak with you two as well." He glanced at Neji. "I'm sure I do not have to remind you what will happen if you try to remove her against her will." Neji grunted but said nothing and the Rain-nin nodded as if it had been a verbal acknowledgement. He turned to open the gates. "Then, please, follow me."

The Tenma estate was beautiful and well kept, very simple and yet there was a grace about it that Tenten instantly admired. She walked slightly behind Neji, absently trailing her fingers over flowering bushes growing alongside the sidewalk. Dressed as they were, and in such a setting, she could almost believe they were two normal teenagers visiting a friend. Tenten shook her head at the whimsical thought and refocused.

Nanabi was waiting for them in a little side garden on the west side of the estate. She was a tall, slender young woman with long black hair and muted blue eyes that watched them solemnly. Next to her stood a man who could only be Tenma Mikuro, his arm draped casually around Nanabi's waist.

"Nanabi-sama, these are the two ninja your father hired to find you. They've come to speak with you," the Rain-nin said quietly, his heavy gaze watching them all.

"Thank you, Hiiro," Nanabi replied softly, and inclined her head in their direction. "Forgive me for causing you two so much trouble." She said nothing more and, as usual, Tenten spoke for both her and Neji.

"Think nothing of it, Nanabi-san. We…" She struggled for words. "We just want to understand what is really happening here. Your father, he misses you terribly."

Nanabi's eyes filled with tears. "He does? I.. I thought he would hate me when he found out what I had done." She used a corner of her sleeve to dab away the salty drops.

Tenten smiled compassionately. "Of course he misses you, Nanabi-san. He's your father. I'm sure he only wants to know that you are safe." She motioned towards the patio furniture set a few feet away. "If you want, I'll tell you what we know." Her smile widened. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Mikuro and I are in love, we have been ever since we were children," Nanabi told her, picking at the hem of her dress absently. They were seated by themselves, Neji and Mikuro standing not far away, the Rain-nin, Hiiro, nowhere to be seen. "When I found out my father had promised me to Kei, I was furious. Kei and Mikuro used to be friends but Key is rather arrogant and he said some things that Mikuro couldn't forgive. Of everyone my father could have picked, I despised Kei the most and so I thought to run away from it all. I locked myself in my room after speaking with Mikuro. He said he would take me away, help me escape from it all. We had to do it secretly, he said, because the Hizaki's are great ninjas and Mikuro is only a baker's apprentice." She smiled fondly. "So, he hired Hiiro, a friend of his who moved away when we were young. He sent him to kidnap me and bring me here. I knew about it, of course, and I went willingly." She looked away, towards Mikuro. "How… How is my father? And my sister? I.. I've been worried about them." 

Tenten made her voice comforting. "Your sister is fine, and Ishin-san worries but he's doing the best he can. I think he knows that you went willingly but sending me and my teammate was the only thing he could think of to do. I'm sure the Hizaki's are putting pressure on him as well."

Nanabi twisted her fingers together. "I didn't really think it all through. I only knew I didn't want to marry Kei. I love Mikuro and I would do anything for him. My father…" She shook her head. "I didn't want to disappoint him but I can't marry into the Hizaki house, not even for the village. I just can't!"

Tenten reached over to pat the distraught girl's shoulder, feeling a strange sort of sympathy for her. She too knew what it was like to want to do anything you could for someone. "It's alright. I'm sure that if you talk to your father, you can work things out."

Nanabi glanced at her, startled. "You mean, go back?"

"Well, you can't stay here forever, can you? What about your sister? Your father still loves you. If you go to him and tell him the truth, I know he will understand." She continued softly, "You can't hide forever, Nanabi-san."

The other girl was silent a moment before suddenly bursting into tears and throwing herself at Tenten, sobbing dejectedly into her shoulder. Surprised, Tenten patted Nanabi's back awkwardly, meeting Neji's eyes over her head. He read her glance and nodded, turning to speak with Mikuro.

It looked like they weren't going to need her scrolls after all.

* * *

Standing outside of the rooms they had been given, Tenten fiddled with a lock of her hair, slightly nervous and unsure as to why. Neji was across from her, looking vacant, as if his thoughts were far away. He had surprised her moments ago, telling Mikuro and Nanabi that there was no reason they had to return that evening. Instead of taking them back to Ishin-san right away, he had agreed to let them leave in the morning, seemingly entirely comfortable with this plan. She supposed she shouldn't be shocked that Neji could be thoughtful enough to grant the lovers a last night together, but it was more something _she _might have done, rather than Neji. 

In return, Mikuro had insisted they stay as well and had shown them two rooms right next to each other that they could use for the night, telling them to make use of whatever they wanted. Tenten was impressed with the manor, but she wondered what Neji was thinking. Was he really okay with not returning Nanabi right away?

"Uhm, Neji…" He turned his head slightly towards her, a sign he was listening. "I was wondering about your decision to let Nanabi stay here another night. Earlier, you wanted to take her back even if she didn't agree. Why did you…" He gave her the full force of his moon-colored eyes and she inhaled shakily, her heart suddenly racing in her chest.

"You don't know?" he asked quietly. He took a step towards her and she felt her back hit the wall as he advanced, his physical closeness robbing her of breath as he stopped right in front of her. At that moment, she was finely attuned to the fact that he was a handsome, strong, intelligent male, and that she, in her flimsy sundress, was the woman who secretly loved him.

She gasped a little at the sudden realization. Never before had she allowed herself to think it in so many words. It had always been there, of course, in every training session, in every glance, but she had never fully admitted it, even to herself.

She was in love with Hyuuga Neji.

She looked up at him, struggling to breathe, to think when his body was so near hers. Her voice came out barely a whisper. "For me?"

His expression was strange, she couldn't read it. "There's nothing else I can give you."

The air quivered in her throat and she had to look away from him. He was too close, too _real. _She knew he was trying to tell her something but it would hurt too much if it wasn't what she thought. She had lived a long time by keeping things to herself. She couldn't allow him to break her with just a few words. "You don't owe me anything, Neji."

He leaned forward, that strange _something_ she had seen earlier flickering across his eyes again. His hands reached up to grip her shoulders and his head came down, his lips grazing hers briefly before claiming them in a very slow, very gentle kiss.

Tenten felt tears gather in her lashes as she closed her eyes. She was being kissed by Neji, her friend, her teammate, and her heart physically ached with the sweetness of it. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking, her own mind was swirling with too many emotions, and at the moment she didn't care. If she got nothing more in life, his kiss would be enough.

When he broke away with agonizing slowness, she felt some sort of noise leave her, a sound halfway between a sob and a joyful laugh. He noticed her tears and reached up to wipe them away, a frown gracing his flawless face.

"Isn't this what you want?" His voice was soft.

Yes, more than anything.

She replied seriously, trembling, "What do _you_ want, Neji? All I've ever wanted was to make you happy." Her fingers curled into the lapels of his shirt.

"I don't know what I want."

She turned her head away, unwilling to show him how much he was hurting her. She straightened away from the wall, preparing to leave and to pretend it all meant nothing. His voice halted her.

"I just know that I don't want anyone else with me but you." He tilted her face up, studying her. "Your eyes tell me that you want this also."

"I…" She smiled faintly and touched the smooth angle of his jaw, wondering if she was really just dreaming. "I've always wanted to be near you, Neji." She fell into him, her head against his shoulder, breathing in his unique scent of sandalwood and wind. It was almost unreal when his arms came up to hold her, pressing her closer.

"Tenten…"

"I don't understand," she said hoarsely, speaking into his shirt. She swallowed, gathering her courage. "What made you…?"

"This mission, I think," he said in answer to her unfinished question, his deep voice vibrating under her fingers. "And you."

She pulled away enough to meet his gaze wonderingly. "Me? What did I do?"

His response was beautifully simple. "You looked at me." His fingers traced her hairline, his eyes the color of translucent rain. "Just like you're looking at me now."

She blushed prettily and for one moment, for one glorious moment, Neji's mouth curved briefly into a half-smile.

"Let's go to bed."

She nodded, realizing that despite whatever had just happened between them, they still had a job to do. She stepped out of the circle of his arms to turn towards her door when Neji grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"You're with me."

"N…Neji!" she said, stricken, her face red.

"Just to sleep," he told her quietly, and led her into his bedroom, closing the door behind her with a final click. At the sound, she suddenly felt nervous, awkward. She had just learned that Neji felt something for her, they had kissed, and now she was in his bedroom and…

…and then she saw him watching her calmly, and years of trust reasserted themselves. She smiled and he came to her as if she had given him some sort of signal. Together, they crawled into the bed, Tenten fitting herself into Neji's side as if she had always belonged there. He curved an arm loosely around her waist, breathing against the sensitive skin of her neck, and covered them both with a comforter.

She sighed happily, silently praising Ishin-san and his idea to send them to the Tenma's that day. The memory of Neji's kiss was never going to leave her.

"Good night, Neji," she murmured, closing her eyes. His arm tightened around her briefly in response and she smiled to herself, hearing always the words he didn't say.

Sweet dreams.

To be continued…


	6. Hold On To Me

**Tilting At Windmills   
**Chapter Six

Neji woke instantly and silently, never moving a muscle, only his eyes roving around the room in search of what had unconsciously stirred him from sleep. His chamber was dark, the walls painted with the shades of early morning still well before dawn. The only sound he could hear was Tenten's quiet breathing, her chest rising and falling with gentle dreams. He turned his head slightly to better look at her, casting aside his nightly suspicions for a moment just to gaze upon his teammate.

He didn't understand what had pushed him to confront her that evening. Perhaps it was her usual devotion to him that had done it, the fact that even if she didn't want to, she would have taken Nanabi by force if he had wished it. He knew she would have and without hesitation. She had never refused him anything. Never. Not even herself.

And she was giving to him even now, her head resting lightly against his chest, a lock of her long hair pooling over his neck. A sleekly muscled arm was curled against his stomach, her fingers bunched around his shirt possessively. She even had one leg flung over his, as close to him as she could possibly get with just sleep.

Neji was pleased, perhaps arrogantly so. It was true that he had never thought of any woman the way he thought of her. She had grown into him, changed him ever so slightly until he wasn't sure he could be without her. If she wasn't there, he would be alone again. Just the remembrance of that made his arm tighten around her, causing her to murmur sleepily at the movement. He relaxed, content.

She really was _his. _All her touches, her smiles, her kisses… _his_.

Neji's eyes widened and he jerked upright just as the bedroom window shattered, a body flying through it to land hard against the opposite wall, slumping down with a hoarse cough and a gurgle of blood. In an instant, he was out of bed along with Tenten who had come awake in the completely alert way only a ninja could acquire.

Amongst the broken shards of glass, Hiiro lay unconscious, a group of his own senbon imbedded in his chest. Tenten made a quiet, breathless sound as Neji crossed quickly to the window, looking down to the lawn outside.

"He'll have been poisoned, Neji," she was saying, making no move to go to the injured man, unsure of the situation. Neji's jaw tightened.

"Go to Nanabi," he said lowly. He felt her turn towards him, confused.

"What?"

"Hizaki Kei seems to want to finish our fight." He didn't look at her. "He'll want Nanabi, too."

Seeing his intent, she leaned over and grabbed the purse that held her scrolls, flinging the strap over her shoulder without hesitation. Neji activated his Byakugan to watch her go, a strange sort of pride filling him as she ran out the door without a word, fulfilling her duty as a ninja without any of the theatrics other girls might have included. She trusted him to take care of himself, she didn't have to say it.

And neither did he.

Down below in the courtyard, Hizaki Kei grinned despite the black eye he had received courtesy of Neji's frustration from the other day. He motioned downwards and the Hyuuga genius smirked.

"Once again, I'm forced to fight a fool."

* * *

Tenten ran through the halls of the Tenma house barefoot, hiding every sound she made, even her breathing, as she moved through the darkness. If Hizaki Key had decided to come get Nanabi on his own, she was sure he wasn't the only ninja there. Ishin-san had said the Hizaki house was full of great ninja which was one of the reasons he had promised his daughter to them, so that they might bring protection to the village. She wasn't sure what would happen if she was outnumbered, especially in such close quarters. If only she had some of her weapons… 

Tenten shook her head. Well, she would just have to do without since she would have little chance to use her scrolls unless given enough room. After all, it wasn't like she wanted them to go easy on her anyway.

Turning down Nanabi's hall, she slowed, still moving but hyper aware of her surroundings, searching for hostile ninja. When she reached the door, she paused before taking a breath and opening it, sliding inside noiselessly.

The bedchamber was dark and still. Tenten smirked. A little _too _still. She flipped on the light switch.

Two ninja stood in the room, dressed entirely in black and with their faces half masked in various ways. One held a bound and gagged Nanabi under one arm. She looked unhurt if somewhat frightened. Mikuro, on the other hand, was sporting a long katana wound down his arm and was kneeling on the floor, the same sword held near his neck as a warning by the second ninja. Mikuro looked furious.

Tenten's mind raced. _A katana…_

Immediately, she widened her eyes, feigning shock. She backed up against the door, closing it, one hand going to her neck as if she were so scared she couldn't speak. Inwardly, she praised Ishin-san yet again for forcing them to wear unassuming clothes.

"N…Nanabi-sama. I…I just came to…to wake you… I…" She made a sort of strangled scream in her throat and watched as the two ninja did exactly as she wanted. They took her for a servant.

The ninja holding Mikuro at bay suddenly pointed his katana at her. "Come over here, woman. It looks like you entered the wrong room tonight," he growled.

She made a big show of stumbling in fear, trembling as she walked towards him, whimpering as the ninja pushed her to her knees by Mikuro, leveling his sword at both of them.

"We should go, Kinku," the ninja holding Nanabi said quietly. "In and out, Hizaki said."

The ninja before her, Kinku, snorted. "What about lover boy here? Hizaki won't be too pleased once he realizes he's getting spoiled goods." Mikuro leaned forward, outraged, but Tenten grabbed on to him, pretending to clutch him in her terror while holding him back.

Kinku laughed gruffly. "Well, let's take this girl at least. She's seems lively enough." He leaned down and grabbed her arm, hauling her roughly to her feet. Tenten smiled and the motion wiped Kinku's grin off his face. Using her upward movement, she slammed her shoulder into his, reaching behind her back with her left hand to grip the blade of his katana, snapping it out of his hands by pulling it against her body like a lever.

He cursed and she swung the sword around, flipping it over and stabbing him between the ribs. He fell like a stone and she had the sudden sinking feeling she might have killed him. She had no time to look however because Nanabi's ninja had drawn a kunai against her throat, backing up towards the balcony from whence he and his teammate had entered. Tenten followed, measuring the distance between them steadily as she flicked the blood off her borrowed katana.

"I know you won't hurt her," she said softly, "and your friend has been severely injured. I suggest you leave Nanabi and take him for medical treatment."

"It looks like you're more than what you seemed," he told her, ignoring her suggestion. "But I'll be taking this girl with me." He was out on the balcony now and she knew he was going to jump backwards off the edge to escape at any moment. She lifted the sword and reached her free hand towards her purse.

Pain blossomed under her right shoulder blade and she gasped as she felt a kunai bury itself into the muscle there. Kinku had thrown it from his position on the floor, blood dripping from a corner of his mouth as he looked at her with hatred. His partner smiled and Tenten gritted her teeth, determined.

"Do you think you've beaten me with that?" She made a sharp motion with her hand and sent invisible wire whirling out to wrap around Nanabi's arms and legs. Grunting with effort, she tugged hard while at the same time lunging forward. The ninja was forced to release Nanabi against her pull or risk cutting her throat accidentally. As the girl fell forward, Tenten ducked around her, stabbing the last ninja in the thigh.

The wound caught him off guard and his eyes widened as he fell off the balcony, pushed over by the force of her blow. She didn't watch him fall, she was too shocked. Stumbling down to one knee, her mind numb with the thought that she had just taken a life, she never saw Kinku throw two more kunai, one landing in her thigh, the other in her side. She barely had time to notice the exploding tags before they blew up in her face, ripping a cry from her as she collapsed.

More might have happened then if Mikuro had not suddenly kicked Kinku right in his stab wound, sending the ninja into painful unconsciousness. Through blurry eyes, she saw him hurry towards her, kneeling by her to pull the kunais free. She groaned each time he did, vainly trying to ignore the two horrible wounds made by Kinku's tags. Blood drenched her once pale sundress.

"Are you alright?" Mikuro asked her worriedly, the baker's apprentice having no idea what to do for her. She struggled to raise herself up on her elbow, panting. With another tug, she loosened the wire holding Nanabi.

"See to her," she said hoarsely. Mikuro didn't need to be told twice and he went to Nanabi, untying her bonds and embracing her quickly.

Ignoring them for the moment, Tenten used the balcony railing to pull herself up, scraping her arms as she tried to look down with her doubling vision. She could hear the sounds of a battle. Were Neji and Kei still fighting?

"Miss, you shouldn't move," Mikuro was beside her again as Nanabi watched worriedly. "You're badly injured. You need a doctor."

She waved a hand dismissively, bravely avoiding the sight of her blood seeping into the cement. "I need to get down there," she said, wondering why her voice sounded so whispery. "Neji, he…" A bout of nausea made her stop but Mikuro had heard her. Despite what she knew to be his better judgment, he helped her stand. She did not accept his arm, however. Instead, she walked unsteadily towards the bedroom door, using the wall for support, a trail of blood in her wake.

She would not go back to Neji beaten.

* * *

Neji was tired of holding himself back. Unfortunately, he wasn't there to beat Hizaki Kei into a pulp but to retrieve Nanabi safely. Fighting Hizaki the first time had been because he wanted to, this time it was purely business. As long as it bought Tenten enough time to get Nanabi. 

So, the Hyuuga found himself using the most basic katas of the Gentle Fist. He applied little chakra, only enough to send Hizaki reeling back every time he got hit. Neji's Byakugan wasn't even activated but Kei was learning to keep his distance, sending shuriken at him every once in awhile. Neji could almost be amused. Tenten threw much worse at him during her _good _moods.

"This is pointless, Hizaki," he said icily, landing another flat-handed punch to the man's stomach. Kei jerked backwards, coughing. "Leave now. Nanabi will be returned to her father by _my _hands, not yours."

Hizaki still had the nerve to grin. "I've only come for what rightly belongs to me. I'm sure you realize that my men already have her. Mikuro won't be able to stop them, he's never handled a weapon in his life."

"Perhaps not, but my teammate surely has."

"Oh really?" he glanced over Neji's shoulder and smirked. "Looks like she slipped up."

Neji felt something like a cold wind wrap around him, somehow knowing what he would see as he turned slowly, his fingers tightening into a fist as he found Tenten making her way towards him painfully. She was barely standing, holding on to the garden fencing as she walked, her whole body shaking with exertion. He felt his teeth clench together at the wounds he saw on her and the splatters of blood that marked her path. She looked on the verge of unconsciousness and yet there she was, trying to reach him. He could have cursed and kissed her both at once for her stubbornness and loyalty.

"Neji…" she croaked, her voice wavering. "Nanabi… she's safe…" And having fulfilled her duty, she collapsed, her body falling almost gracefully to his eyes. He swung, coldly furious, to face Hizaki Kei, irrationally angry that he hadn't been there to catch her.

And without a word, and with no ninjutsu whatsoever, Neji punched the arrogant lord right in the face so hard he heard bone crunch.

Hizaki stumbled backwards clutching his face, groaning as blood spilled between his fingers. Neji was already turning away.

"Leave here before I do more than break your nose," he said over his shoulder, his voice strained with the desire to fight. He kept walking though, activating his Byakugan as he neared Tenten'sunconscious body so that he could see her internal injuries.

He kneeled beside her, lifting her upper body so that she rested against his chest. From the front doors, Mikuro and Nanabi came hurrying out but he ignored them, burying his face in Tenten's dark hair. His words were muffled when he spoke.

"It's time to go home."

Nanabi reached out blindly for Mikuro's hand and he caught it, squeezing her fingers. She answered softly.

"Yes."

To be continued…


	7. I'll Take Your Forever

Author's Notes: Well, I must say that I've had way too much fun writing this. This story just sort of poured out of me, as you probably guessed from the quick updates. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you certainly kept my muse on the run. ;) This fic leaves off on a rather hopeful note which is something I wanted to do. No definite resolution but you can fill in the happily ever after. I also wanted to leave it open enough for me to write companion fics if I ever get the inspiration.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you.

Tilting At Windmills

Epilogue

Neji looked up from packing their things when Tenten hobbled into the room, awkwardly wielding the crutch he had forced her to use. She still looked haggard, her skin much too pale, her eyes much to big, but she was once again the ninja he was familiar with, her hair up in its usual style complete with forehead protector. Still, his eyes could pick up the bulge of bandages beneath her clothes, the one around her thing quite obvious. She moved with the stiffness of someone who was trying not to inflict too much pain on themselves and he looked away, annoyed.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself. I don't want to have to redo your bandages."

She smiled at him despite his tone and made her way over to the bed, resting against it with a tired sigh as she watched him fill their packs. They would be going home that afternoon, making the day long trip back to Konoha and to their everyday lives. Of course, they would wait until they found out what Ishin decided to do about Nanabi's situation before leaving, but Neji had a feeling that judgment would be handed down soon since father and daughter had been discussing it for the last half hour. He glanced briefly over at Tenten.

"Any word?"

"No, they're still talking. Mikuro is a mess." She made a sympathetic face but he rose, scoffing. Reading his expression, she shook her head. "You can't blame him for what happened, Neji. He's not a ninja, he couldn't help me." She reached to touch his arm as he passed, stopping him in his tracks. "Besides, I'm too stubborn. He never had a chance."

Neji turned his colorless eyes on her. "You always were a bit too proud."

She made a disgruntled noise and dropped her hand. "_Me_? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Hyuuga?" She grinned slightly to show him she was teasing, leaning forward to stand with her crutch. "As soon as I see a medical-nin I'll be as good as new anyway."

He stood there, not touching her, simply letting his gaze tell her everything. "Good, because I'll need a training partner."

Her expression softened and she smiled sweetly. "Yes."

* * *

They found out an hour later that Nanabi's and Kei's engagement had been called off. Once Ishin had learned the Hizakis had had no qualms about kidnapping her and seriously wounding one of the ninjas he had sent to find her, he had thrown the marriage contract in the fire without regrets. He and Nanabi had also come to an understanding about Mikuro, who would be allowed to court her as long as she promised never to run away again.

It was the easiest promise Nanabi had ever made.

"I want to thank you," she told Tenten as she and Neji prepared to leave. "I know I would be with Kei right now and Mikuro might be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you for saving us." She bowed deeply and Tenten smiled.

"I only did what I wanted to do," she replied, and turned her attention to Ishin-san. Without a word, she shuffled over to him on her crutch and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He blinked at her in surprise.

"If I saved Nanabi, then you saved both of us." She tilted her head to include Neji who was behind her, carrying both of their packs once again. "Thank you."

She moved away before he could question her, not wanting to explain that if it hadn't been for Ishin-san, she and Neji might never have become as close as they were. Waving goodbye over her shoulder, she drew even with her teammate and they started off, Neji reducing his pace to match hers.

She sighed a little to herself as they left the town, wondering what it would be like now that they were going back. Neji glanced over at her, his face curiously expressionless and she smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, and she felt her eyebrows rise. Hyuuga Neji showing interest? Well, she wasn't going to let it go to waste, especially since her answer concerned him.

"About how much I enjoyed this mission." She grinned suddenly, lifting her crutch. "Well, I won't miss the injuries, but I will miss our… teamwork."

"We're still teammates. There will be other missions."

She shook her head, realizing she wasn't explaining herself very well. "I know, it's just…" She gave in, her expression cheerful. "Ah, it doesn't matter. You're right. There'll be other missions." Concentrating on walking with her crutch, she didn't realize Neji had stopped until she was several feet away. She looked back at him, confused. "Neji, what…?'

But he was already walking towards her, something purposeful in his stride. Her eyes widened as he stopped very close to her, looking down into her face, one hand coming up to touch her cheek hesitantly.

"You're still with me," he said, and she realized it was an echo of what he had told her the night he had kissed her.

You're with me.

She blushed despite herself. "I'm always with you. Even when I'm not."

Something in his face relaxed. "Then there's nothing to worry about." His hand dropped to her shoulder.

"I..I wasn't worrying! I.." But she was cut off as he pulled her forward, leaning down to kiss her for the second time, his hair sliding forward to shield her. This time he wasn't gentle, but possessive, and she secretly wondered if the little kiss she had given Ishin-san had made him jealous. She laughed low in her throat and kissed him back just as passionately, her free arm curling around his neck, both of them breathless when they broke apart. Leaning against him, she rested her head against the flat planes of his chest, all her concerns suddenly having disappeared. As long as she could be near him, she would be alright.

His hands gripped her elbows gently. "It's going to take too long with you walking. You're going to get tired."

"What?" She moved backwards slightly as he dropped their packs behind a tree, concealing them from view. He then took her crutch from her, forcing her to hold on to him. "Neji…"

"We'll fly home," he told her, "I'll take you." In seconds he had lifted her on his back, her arms around his neck as she grimaced against the strain on her leg. It was better than walking, and they'd be able to get home before dark, but she was definitely going to need new bandages by then.

"What about our packs?"

"I'll send Lee back for them."

She smacked his shoulder lightly. "Neji!"

He smirked at her and then they were off, speeding through the forest from tree limb to tree limb, Neji's arms hooked securely behind her knees. She relaxed against him, knowing his chakra reserve could sustain both of them until they reached Konoha. Suitably reassured and with Neji's solid presence like a safety net around her, Tenten laid her head against her partner's shoulder and fell asleep.

She didn't wake until they reached the gates of the village, Neji kneeling down so she could slide off him sleepily. The sun was just setting in the west as she once again slipped the crutch under her arm and she suddenly found herself glad to be home. Here was where all her friends and family were, her teachers, her sensei. Neji.

She looked over at him only to find him looking back the way they had come. He wasn't on alert as if he had sensed something. No, he looked like he was simply contemplating something, his eyes hiding his thoughts. And she understood. They would be walking into Konoha as different people than when they left. They had fulfilled their mission as ninja but the events that had happened to them had shifted things. For the better.

It would still take some getting used to though, so she stood quietly while he reflected. When he finally came back to her, she only smiled.

"Going to the hospital?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'll go report to the Hokage."

She nodded again and they turned to walk through the gates together. When it came time for them to go their separate ways, she let her free hand briefly grip his, very aware they were in public, and felt something warm flutter in her stomach when he squeezed her fingers in return.

There had been a promise in his touch.

"I'll need your help tomorrow," he said as they turned to part. She smiled inwardly, knowing that to Neji, _tomorrow _could also mean _forever_.

"Flails or fuuma shuriken?"

She'd take forever.

THE END.


End file.
